deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) vs Star Lord
Description Hero's of the galaxy and born on earth. The emerald knight vs the founder of the guardians. Interlude Wiz: Weather you are patrolling the whole galaxy or just a section. There is one planet where you can find a warrior brave enough to fight anybody. '' '''Boomstick: Earth. There will always be someone who will step up and concern fear and death' Wiz: Harold Jordan. Green Lantern of Sector 2814 Boomstick: and Star Lord the guardian of the galaxy. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle Green Lantern Wiz: Harold Jordan was a kid like to spend time with his father. He would skip school and go with his dad to his work. Which just so happened to be at an air force base in coast city. Boomstick: He got to spend time with his dad and get to see airplanes up close?! How lucky can this kid get? Wiz: Not very. One day his dad plane crash and Hal saw his fathers plane go down. Even with this traumatic experience in mind he signed up for the Air Force. Boomstick: This guy wanted to fly planes, even though he knew his dad had died while flying a plane? This guy has no idea of a curse. Wiz: He got pretty good at it too. But then one day everything changed. Boomstick: I got this. Basically an alien named Abin Sur crash landed but Abin was a member of this group of space cops called the green lanterns who basically patrol the galaxy that they have divided into sectors As he knew he was dying Abin sent his ring out to look for a native who was without fear. You'll never guess who it picked. ' ''Wiz: That was surprisingly not joking Boomstick. '''Boomstick: But why his ring? I mean their called lanterns. Wiz: Never mind. Anyway Hal became the first human to join the green lantern corps and patrolled sector 2814 with one of the universes most powerful weapons. The lantern ring. Boomstick: Again with the ring Wiz: By harnessing the power of the center of the emotional spectrum. The ring allows the user to channel its will into the ring and allow it create what ever it wants. It can create anything including guns, cars Boomstick: Swords, armor, shields and even a giant mech suit. What I would do to get one of those Wiz: The ring allows him to do other things as well including blasting a beam of energy, travel through space at faster than light speeds and even allow him to survive in space with a specially designed suit that somehow stops him from suffocating or being affected by pressure Boomstick: This thing sounds unstoppable Wiz: It's made even more powerful the fact that Hal has extreme will power. The only thing that ever made him ever feel fear since the lantern was when his entire home city was utterly destroyed. But even then his determination will keep him going. Boomstick: But that's kind of a cures in disguise. When his home town was destroyed, he tried to make the town come back. But in order to get the power he wanted, he killed every single other green lantern except for one and became possessed by parallax. Remember when FDR said the only thing we have to fear is fear itself. Yeah, that's what parallax is Plus the lantern constructs are not invincible, they have two big weaknesses. The color yellow, the color of fear, and time. The rings have a battery life in them and enough use will wear them out stranding the user alone. '' '''But Hal charges it enough and has done some crazy stuff. Believe me if you try to do something in sector 2814 do not let green lantern be there when you do.' Hal Jordan: In brightest day, In blackest Night, No evil shall escape my sight. Star Lord Wiz: Peter Quill was a normal kid on earth Boomstick: Well kind of. He was born on a planetary alignment, but lots of people have that happen and they don't turn out like Peter. Wiz: Actually Boomstick, planetary alignments are and extremely rare... 'Boomstick: Any way Peter spent time with mom until the day she died. Wiz and a mark for the amount of superhero's with dead parent. Wiz: On it. However it wasn't a plane crash or a break in, it was cancer. Peter was so distraught that he ran home, however he was abducted by Yondu, a ravenger with a job to bring him to a place called Spartax, his dad's home world. '' '''Boomstick: But Yondu said "Screw It" and kept the kid and trained him to be a ravenger. Taking the name Star Lord after and encounter with a man called the master of the sun.' Wiz: He has two main types of tech, he elemental pistols which allow him to shoot different elements and is dependent on the users will. '' '''Boomstick: Again so familiar.' Wiz: And his Kree Heat Dampening Espionage Battle Suit '' '''Boomstick: Which is an extremely long and complicated name' Wiz: gives a jet pack and allows to survive momentarily in the pressure and absolute zero of space. Boomstick: But that's not all he has. He's got peak human speed, strength and stamina, he is a quick Lerner, has a lifespan that is 3 times longer than a human, an energy bolas, a gravity mine which increases the gravity in a specific area, and a gun that shoots every known type of ammo ever. Where do I get this sweet tech. Wiz: Well the peak human abilities come from his Spartax-human inheritance, if you wanted to rest of the stuff you would need to find it space. Boomstick: Damn. Well anyway, Star Lord has done some amazing stuff, he's founded the guardians of the Galaxy, Blew up and alien war ship, Survived getting stabbed and even held of Thanos with the help of nova. Thanos! You know that one giant raisin who killed everybody you knew. Him. He has even escaped prison even though he murdered 350,000! people. Wiz: Though he has done some crazy stuff, he can't be considered unstoppable. He isn't accustom to heading in with a plan and has some anger problems. Boomstick: But anger problems aside, few can stand up the fury of Star Lord Star Lord: You shouldn't have killed my mom and squished my walk man. Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a death battle!!! Death Battle Location: Earth (Rocky Mountains) Date: 8/20/2018 The Guardians of the Galaxy landed and walk out. Star Lord: Welcome to earth guys! Go explore and finish getting the ship ready. Groot: I am Groot. Star Lord: No the trees here are like you either. As the rest of the guardians walk off star lord finishes the landing procedures for the ship. As he is about to join the a green flash appears and a voice says ???: Halt Star Lord turns around and sees Green Lantern floating in midair pointing his ring at him. Green Lantern lands and faces Star Lord GL: I don't know who you are but I can tell by your ship that you aren't from here. Just state who you are and I'll let you go Star Lord: Listen mister. My name is Star Lord and I actually am from here so let me just pass on by. GL: Ring GL's Ring: STAR LORD: PETER QUILL: WANTED FOR 350,000 ACCOUNTS OF MURDER GL: 350,000??!! "The guardians will want to hear of this" (Faces Star Lord) Star Lord, You are under arrest for multiple accounts of murder, come quietly and you won't be harmed. Star Lord: Listen Greenie. I don't follow orders like that. He flips out his guns and GL prepares his ring Fight! Star Lord fire blasts from his pistols but GL holds up a shield which blocks the attacks. Star Lord: What!? GL creates two construct missiles which are sent toward Star Lord, who uses his jet packs to avoid them Neat trick. He fire streams of fire which GL holds an dome over himself for protection POWER LEVELS AT 90% GL: Not now. He charges at Star Lord who blasts higher and fires more elements at him. GL dodges and creates an arm which throws Star Lord away. Star Lord finally gets a hit on GL and he drops to the ground. Star Lord: Alright! Lets end this. He throws a bolas entangling him. POWER LEVELS AT 45% GL: Ring saw The Ring produces a saw and he starts cutting through the line. Star Lord flies toward him intending on finishing this fight. GL: Ring strobe A giant light explodes from the ring and blinds Star Lord who can't stop himself and runs into the giant hammer. Star Lord Gets up only to see. Star Lord: What the heck is that thing. GL has donned a mech suit and breaks through the bolas. He charges at Star Lord who is forced to dodge again. Star Lord: This isn't good He brings out a different gun and fires dozens of types of ammo trying to find something thatwill work. The Fires the rockets, they don't work. He fires energy blasts, they don't work. He fires Gold Bullets, they pass through and lodge in GL's arm. GL: ARRGH POWER LEVELS AT 40% Star Lord: Hah. That armor won't protect against Sovereign bullets. GL: Dammit. The armor falls away and Star Lord throws a gravity mine, trapping the Lantern. Star Lord: You're Done For GL: In Brightest Day Star Lord takes aim so that the next bullet will strike his head. GL: In Blackest Night Star Lord fires the gun as GL's ring glows GL: No Evil Shall escape my might. GL overcomes the pain of the bullet and activates hyperjump and dodges the second bullet. He flies around and grabs star lord. He flies up and up and heads toward the sun. Star Lord still being tugged along as something falls out of his pocket. Star Lord: What are you doing!? GL: Finishing this fight. Star Lord: Not yet Star Lord reloads the golden bullets and points it at his head but Green Lantern breaks the gun and throws it onto Venus. Star Lord desperately tries to pull out his elemental guns but they too are knocked away. GL: Beware my power. And with that GL tosses Star Lord into the sun who is instantly disintegrated. GL: Green Lanterns Light KO! Green Lantern heads to OA and charges his battery while the rest of the guardians find a scarred battle ground and Star Lord's Walkman lying on the ground. Post Match Boomstick: You know Wiz? I'm thinking of cutting the sun out of death battle. Too many characters are using that thing. Wiz: Star Lord may have held the experience but GL held everything else. Boomstick: He faster, stronger, and tougher thanks to that ring. Wiz: That ring was actually the whole reason. No matter what Star lord could throw at him Green Lantern could reflect back at him. Boomstick: And we know what your saying. Oh Boomstick you didn't give Star Lord his celestial powers. And with good reason! Wiz: 3 reasons, 1) That directly goes against the comic book lore. If we did then he would only have the element gun. 2) He would break the rules as ego couldn't be part of the battle and 3) He lost those powers and never experience enough skill to create his own planet to manipulate and create Boomstick: Anyway you look at it Green Lantern strong enough, tough enough, and fast enough to knock Star Lord out of the Lantern Ring. Wiz: The Winner is Green Lantern. Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:"Space" Themed Death Battles Category:TheBlackDragon4 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Season Premiere